A Game of Chess
by Suppi-chan3
Summary: A queen gets jealous how a king is treating a certain pawn. WARNING: This is a yaoi fic involving Touya x Yukito. And if you are a big Yukito fan, DON'T READ THIS! I think this chapter is in between PG13 and R. There is some profanity(hardly) and a bit of
1. A Game of Chess

If you are a big Yukito fan, and you say you absolutely cannot live without him, DO

This is the first chapter of "A Game of Chess". And this kind of has some profanity in it. If you are a big Yukito fan, and you say you absolutely _cannot_ live without him, DO. NOT. READ. THIS! I repeat! DO NOT READ THIS! If you are, go back! o__o Go back! But, if you just totally ignore this warning, and jump to reading, you can flame me. Please R&R! ^^;

~

"Arigatou, Touya-kun!" thanked Yukito sincerely as he opened up the gift. "You didn't have to get me a gift."

"Oh, but I did anyway. Not like you hate it, do you?" giggled Touya fiendishly.

"No, of course not! I love how you did your name."

"Do you like how I painted it?" Touya pointed a finger at the vivid colors.

"Hai. It really stands out," complimented Yukito.

Touya and Yukito were sitting on the couch together as Yukito studied the hand-crafted noodle bowl.

"You forgot the chopsticks," Touya added.

"There are chopsticks?" Yukito dug through the small cardboard box. He took out a matching pair of colored, thin chopsticks. At the end of each chopstick, showed that Touya had carved and painted his name in Kanji.

"They match!" exclaimed Yukito cheerfully. "Oh, this makes me feel like getting you a gift, Touya-kun."

"You don't need to," Touya told him.

Yukito looked at him. Touya quickly lost the fight.

"Oh, alright. You can—go get me a gift," Touya said with a wave.

Yukito smiled and kissed Touya on the lips.

~

Outside, watching the happy couple was…

Nakuru.

"Chess," the brunette muttered to herself as she disappeared into the distance.

~

"Touya," Yukito caught Touya's attention.

"Hai?"

Yukito handed Touya a brightly wrapped box. "Oh, Yuki." Touya unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Touya lifted a glinting, small object. It was gold ring, bearing a tiny, blue gem in the middle.

"How much did you spend on it?" Touya gasped as he looked all around the ring. He flipped it upside down and saw the name "Yukito" in Kanji.

"That doesn't matter, my love. Just as long as you're happy," smiled Yukito. Just as Yukito and Touya were going to embrace each other—

"TOUYA-KUN!"

Nakuru pounced onto Touya's back, and the ring leaped from Touya's fingers. Yukito quickly caught it in his hands.

Touya yelled. "NAKURU! YOU ARE SUCH A—"

"Oh, Touya, you're such a fool!" giggled Nakuru as she released her grasp."If you are a king and you come across an unworthy—" Nakuru glanced at Yukito and shut her eyes immediately. "—_pawn_, you must remove it, ne?"

Touya stared blankly at the agitated girl. "Nakuru—what are you talking about?"

Nakuru sniggered gleefully. "You'll find out soon enough!" She waved. "Ja matta ne!" Nakuru then ran off.

Touya and Yukito blinked. "What's with her?" wondered Touya.

"Too much sugar for breakfast?" chuckled Yukito. "Here." He gave Touya the ring back.

"That stupid girl," Touya scowled under his breath. "Well, I'll see you later, snow bunny." Touya and Yukito kissed, then Touya walked the short distance home by his bicycle.

"Touya," Sakura beckoned Touya to come into the kitchen.

"What now, monster?" sighed the older boy.

Sakura ignored his insult and continued on. "So you know?"

"Know what?"

"That—Yukito isn't-"

Touya nodded. Sakura took a tiny gulp. "And that I-"

"Hai, hai," Touya said annoyed. Touya walked up the stairs and into his room.

~

"The pawn is growing weak, my king. Sacrifice it," murmured Nakuru to herself in a malicious tone. Her brown eyes narrowed, staring at the large yellow house from a tree. She remained hidden beneath the green leaves.

~

The next day, Touya was getting rather suspicious when he sensed Nakuru's presence. But Yukito was perfectly fine.

During PE class, Nakuru whispered to Yukito:

"Follow me after school. Alone."

Yukito didn't say anything. He was wondering what to expect…

~

Yukito followed Nakuru to the park.

"What is it Nakuru-san?" He had been dying to ask her ever since PE class.

~

"Yuki? Yuki, where are you?" Touya called out, walking in the empty streets. He heard a feminine voice speaking that he'd recognize anywhere. Nakuru. He hid behind the large penguin slide and watched the conversation.

"I have to remove the pawn from the game. It's about to die. Yet another piece to fail the king," Nakuru said to Yukito.

Yukito gave a look of terrible bewilderment. "What?"

One corner of Nakuru's lips slowly curved, forming a spiteful smirk. "You're about to removed from the game, Yukito. Your time has come."

"What are you talking about, Nakuru?" Yukito asked, most awfully baffled by her words.

Suddenly Nakuru pointed a loaded, silver pistol straight at Yukito's chest. She cocked the gun. Yukito retreated a few steps, frightened to death. Touya's eyes expanded.

"The queen will remove you from the game now," told Nakuru. Her right index finger pulled the trigger, causing a bang that could unambiguously be heard for miles.

In a matter of milliseconds, the lead bullet struck Yukito in the chest, allowing crimson liquid splatter out and hit the floor. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Yukito fell backwards to the cold concrete as his spectacles flew from his face and shattered to pieces.

~

Remember, this is only chapter one! ^^ I'M SORRY THAT YUKITO-KUN DIED! The story just popped into my head one day while I was still working on my "Snow Bunny to Winged Angel" fic. 

~ Suppi-chan


	2. Forever Never Dies

Forever Never Dies

This is chapter two of "A Game of Chess". Please forgive me that Yukito died. Oh, and I just thought it'd be better for Nakuru to use a gun, because mainly it'd attract public attention get suspicious and I don't know really know any of her powers that could kill a person in one shot. And watch out for some profanity here. I added some of that just to show just how angry Touya is. ^^

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Touya shrieked. He ran to Yukito's side and cradled him in his arms.

"YUKI! SPEAK TO ME!" Touya cried out to the helpless boy, choking back tears. Yukito's hazel eyes opened a fraction and faced Touya's eyes.

"Touya, thank you… for everything," Those were the last words of Yukito. He shut his eyes and silently died.

Touya's eyes widened in fear. Tears flooded out of the corners of his tears and streamed down his soft cheeks.

"Dammit, don't die. Please don't die…"

Nakuru stood behind him, watching emotionlessly. Touya carefully set Yukito down on the ground. He spun on his heel and faced Nakuru. He narrowed his red eyes so coldly, it could undoubtedly send chills down spines.

"BITCH! YOU KILLED YUKI!" Touya roared as he charged at her. He took the collar of her shirt. Nakuru smirked evilly at the fuming boy.

"I highly recommend that you drop me, Touya-san. You don't want to be next, do you?" she asked.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN ME INSTEAD! WHY YUKI?! WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Touya bellowed as a teardrop flowed down his right cheek.

"Everything. He took you away from me."

"SO?! YOU ARE SO DAMN SELFISH! TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOW!"

"Why? I have you now. Why waste this opportunity?"

Touya hesitated to speak for a minute, as if he was trying to speak, but too choked up. "Because I promised that we'd be together forever, and we'd never stop loving each other."

"Touya!" called a high feminine voice. Sakura ran up to Touya.

"Touya-san, I heard a gunshot and a scream—it sounded like yours!—OH, NO! YUKITO!—Please, please don't tell me—" Sakura told her brother rapidly. She kneeled by Yukito's side, and held his frigid hands.

"Yukito," Sakura sobbed.

"Give it to me," growled Touya.

"What?" asked Nakuru.

"The gun."

Nakuru handed the pistol over to Touya. He dropped her to the ground. Touya pointed the gun at Nakuru with trembling hands. Sakura gasped, "No, Touya-san!"

"This is for Yukito," Touya whispered. "Goodbye, Nakuru."

Touya then swiftly pointed the gun at his own head and pulled the trigger.

_BANG_.

He fell to the ground, allowing the gun to drop.

"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed as he ran up to Touya. She buried her wet face in Touya's shirt.

Touya landed in a bright, white place filled with clouds. "Am I in—heaven?" He walked around, not so sure where to go.

"Touya?" asked a very familiar masculine voice. Touya turned around and there stood Yukito. They embraced each other tightly.

"Well, I kept our promise," Touya said with a smile. Yukito smiled back.

"I guess forever never dies."

HAH! I ALMOST FOOLED YOU, DIDN'T I? I bet you thought Touya was going to kill Nakuru! Anyway, I'm done with this story. Hope you liked it! Despite the fact that Yukito _and_ Touya died. ^^;

~ Suppi-chan


End file.
